


20 Random Facts about Neville Longbottom and Bill Weasley

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 random facts about Neville and Bill, and how their relationship evolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Neville Longbottom and Bill Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for the [Harry Potter Random Facts Fest.](http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/360172.html)

** 20 Random Facts about Bill Weasley and Neville Longbottom **

1\. When Neville Longbottom married Hannah Abbott, it had been a simple, comfortable relationship for them both, and Neville had thought himself happy. But the old saying about contempt and familiarity eventually bred true, and the two of them had parted amicably enough. He couldn't help but feel a little cheated by the fact that she had moved on well before he had done, and had known he'd not share his heart again.

2\. Bill loves being a curse breaker, working for Gringotts and the goblins, even if they do give him the collywobbles.

3\. Neville loves going to the Burrow for Sunday suppers. It's always loud and crowded at Bill's childhood home, and Molly is a wonderful cook. All the Weasleys' children's children are expected, and he never thought he'd ever hear himself be called Uncle Neville.

4\. After Hannah remarried, Neville had a brief fling with a man and realized that it wasn't the outside appearance that mattered, but what was inside. He promptly got knackered and kissed Harry, who punched him, then apologized and sent Neville home in a taxi. Neville decided on the way home, that love, with either sex, was more trouble than it was worth.

5\. Bill intentionally adopts bad habits because, as the first born, he wasn't allowed to have them. He wears his hair long and an earring to drive his mum mad, the dragon hide boots to irritate Charlie, and fucks men, so he's not reminded of the perfect wife he doesn't have anymore.

6\. Neville doesn't like Bill's habit of leaving his boots in the front hall. He's tripped over them more than once coming home late at night. Bill says he does it because he likes to catch Neville. Neville disagrees. He's going to throw them out the next time it happens. He thinks Charlie will agree with him since Bill's boots are dragon hide.

7\. The day Neville's parents died, (they went together, one after the other, right before his very eyes) he thought his entire world was going to collapse. He stumbled from Ward 49 and walked right into Harry Potter and Bill Weasley. Ginny had just gone into labour, but Harry offered to sit with Neville anyway. Neville shook his head and sent Harry on his way. Bill stayed with him, never saying a word as Neville silently fell apart, and Neville never forgot that.

8\. On the one year anniversary of his parent's death, Gran followed them. She went peacefully in her sleep, but her death was just as hard on Neville. He really was alone in the world now; it struck him, as he stood at the gravesite. He turned to leave and noticed Bill Weasley placing flowers on his parents' headstone. He realized then he'd been wrong about being alone in the world.

9\. Neville owns a pair of snake skin boots, a snake skin belt and has a wallet made from snake skin as well. He had them made from Nagini's hide after the war and sent Harry a matching set. It was the only souvenir they both kept. Ginny hates them.

10\. Bill Weasley hadn't been in the cemetery that day for Neville Longbottom's sake, but for his own. Fleur and their children had a marker not too far from the Longbottoms' plot. It had been two years since the bomb had gone off in the Underground while Fleur had been taking them to catch the carriage to Beauxbatons and he's never forgiven himself for not being there with them. To this day, he doesn't know what prompted him to place the flowers on the Longbottoms' grave, but he likes to think it was Fleur telling him it was all right to move on.

11\. Neville hated blind dates; they never went well for him. However, he let Harry set this one up because he was bored, and because Harry was still trying to make up for the shiner he'd given Neville when Neville had snogged him. Neville decided that he'd forgive Harry when Bill Weasley walked into the restaurant and headed for his table.

12\. Neville still keeps a pet toad; they are good listeners. He's up to Trevor the Fifteenth now.

13\. Neville and Bill were both surprised to discover Trevor the Sixteenth turned out to be a Trevina.

14\. Neville realized six months after he moved in with Bill that he loved him.

15\. George initiated Neville into the family by instructing him in the ways of pranks. The first spell braided Bill's long hair that Neville loved to run his fingers through. Purple bows added insult to injury and Neville couldn't contain his laughter. When Bill discovered it, George had been hexed green and was banished from their flat. Neville's arse smarted for a week. Since Neville's grin lasted the same amount of time, they decided that spankings weren't necessarily a bad thing.

16\. Although Neville is now comfortable in his skin, with his sexuality, well past the age of consent and has enjoyed the company of both men and women, he still blushes when the topic of conversations turns to sex.

17\. Neville's certain that when someone speaks to plants, they live longer. The _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ that his Uncle Algie gave him is still alive; he's quite glad that plants can't talk back.

18\. Bill still loves the ocean, even though it reminds him of Shell Cottage and his life with Fleur.

19\. After living together for four years, Bill decided he wanted to try married life again. The same day he decided to purchase bonding bracelets, he ran into Neville doing the exact same thing.

20\. Bill and Neville visit the cemetery every year together.


End file.
